Misunderstanding
by IloveRogueCheney
Summary: Well...Ya gotta read to Find out! PEACE!


**Yo Minna! Im new here! This is my first Fanfic. And I know that I have a lots of wrong grammars...but, oh well...At least its still understanding...**

* * *

"What is it, Natsu?"I answered my phone. And of course I knew it was Natsu. By the way, My name is Lucy Heartfilia. And well today its our Prom night.  
"Yo! Lucy! What time am I going to pick you up again?" He asked me.  
I can feel my face getting red because of annoyance.  
"What the hell natsu! You already forgotten! Urgh..what am I goona do to you..6 pm, you're going to pick me up at 6 pm you got it natsu? And dont make me wait?Got it?" I said.  
"Yup!And Lucy..Im sorry that I forgot it.. I dunno why..." I heard his voice on the phone getting lower.  
"It's ok Natsu...Besides im used to it you being an Idiot of course...heehee.." I chuckled at the phone.  
"What! I am not an Idiot! Oh Lucy, I better go and get ready. You better get ready too because you take too long in the shower" he teased me.  
"Yeah natsu...Love you"I told him  
"yeah love yah too..C ya later!"He said. Then Hung up.  
well I better get ready. Dont want Natsu to come in here while Im taking a Bath again.

* * *

*After getting ready for the prom*  
I am now done. My make-up, dress, hair, shoes...Ok ready to Go!** (You can use your own imagination in imagining Lucys dress...Im sorry dont know how to describe it)**  
_Ding Dong_  
I heard the door bell ring._ Heehee Natsu..._  
When I opened up the door I saw..who else but my knight in charming armor, Natsu.  
_Well...he looks handsome..._  
"You look beautiful Luce!" He said while grinning  
"yeah, you look handsome yourself Natsu..

He held out his head and said " Lets go princess, we dont wanna be late for the ball"

I lay my hand on top of his and "_*giggle*_ Natsu, your starting to act like Loke."

"Hey, dont compare me to that play boy, Lucy" He said as we walk towards his car.

* * *

When we arrived there, we saw the others. We ate, chat, tease, and you know the boys start a fight. But thank God Erza was there if not, it would probably a mess...*_sweatdropped*_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the slow dance **(gomene..dont know how to call it.) **will start in 5 minutes so please find your partners and get ready" the announcer said.

I tried finding Natsu but I cant find him anywhere _'he even drank some alcohol, damn you gray'_

When I went in some room...I saw Natsu...kissing ..._Lissana..._

* * *

I gasp... when they heard me both of them looked at me in both wide eyes...

_I ran._

I ran out there...then someone caught me I looked back and saw..._Natsu._

**(Drama Time!)**

"Natsu, Let go of Me!I hate you!I hate you! I hate you!"

"Lucy please listen for a min-"

"No! I said let go of me! Go back to Lissana!I really thought that you Loved me, but I was wrong! You just used me! Your feelings for me wasn't real! I hate you! And I even said that I lo-mmph!"

Before I finished what I was saying, Natsu shut me up by kissing me.

I tried to break free from his hold but he was hugging me so hard. Then he Let go.

"Lucy, please listen to me. What really happened is that when I drank the drink that gray gave me, I liked it aand well asked for more. then my vision became blurred.

I saw you- but well I wasnt sure If it was you. Then I pulled her into a room and kissed her. I didnt know it was you. Please dont hate Lissana. It was my fault... Im so Sorry Lucy..Please forgive me." Natsu explained to me while he was holding my hand and looking down...

_Lucy..youre such an idiot!You shouldnt jump to conclusion like that!Stupid!Stupid!Stupid!_

__"Na-Natsu..its my fault..Im sorry I ran away..Its just that I was so hurt when I saw you kissing her, I thought you replaced me... So it was really my fault, Natsu...Im sorry"

And with that, he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I think it lasted for 4-5 minutes.

When we finished kissing. we were breathing hard because of the lack of air.

"Lucy.." he said. His forehead at mines. " Lets go back in there. We're going to miss the dance. It already started earlier."

"hmmm-mm" thats my only response.

* * *

**The ending sucks right?**

**Please review!**


End file.
